This invention relates to a method for automatic measurement and control in curd making process.
In manufacturing of cheese, a curdling process is employed to add such an additive as rennet to cow's milk, skim milk or reconstituted milk so as to curdle the milk and it is the most important and fundamental process because the curdy state of milk definitely determines quality of cheese products. Conventionally, however, judgment of the curdy state of milk has relied mainly upon subjectivity based on experience of workers, resulting in non-uniform yield and quality of cheese products and poor production efficiency.
Further, in cutting cheese curd, workers have relied upon intuition maturing from their experience to judge an elapsed time starting from the addition of rennet, and the cheese curd has been cut at the thus judged timing, giving rise to non-uniform size of curds.